This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
Production of radioisotopes can be achieved by accelerating charged or uncharged particles, via a particle accelerator, onto a target containing an enriched radioisotope starting material. Typically, such material includes high proportions of a nonradioactive material, which may at least partially transmute into radioactive material when the nonradioactive material is irradiated with energetic particles (e.g., protons or neutrons). White colliding with the target having the nonradioactive starting material deposited thereon, the charged particles (e.g., protons) interact with nuclei of the enriched radioisotope starting material to induce nuclear reactions within the radioisotope starting material, thereby producing the desired radioisotope. Unfortunately, during bombardment of the target, accelerated protons may also interact with the target's base material disposed adjacent to the starting material, thereby producing radioisotopes that may exhibit a relatively long decay time or half-life, which is the amount of time it takes a radioactive material to decay half its initial amount. As a result, the long half-life radioisotopes of the base material tend to prevent immediate reclamation of the nonradioactive portion of the starting material. Consequently, a substantial period of time, in some cases up to six months or more, may elapse before the level of radiation decreases to a safe level, permitting reclamation of the source nonradioactive portion of the starting material. During this time, the highly radioactive materials are generally stored in special areas, which may significantly increase the cost of producing radioisotopes.